snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minimandy
Minniemandy is a major character of The Grim Tales From Down Below. Story She first was seen with Grim Jr. down below and was picking flowers until a Demon attacked them but eventually got saved by Hellspawn . Grim Jr. said that Minnie once was different a began to tell the story. Three days ago Minnie went along with her family to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween. There she met her uncle Jack Skellington and danced with him on the party, while making Grim Jr. jaleous. While Grim Jr. was at Oogie's Manor Minnie was dancing on Curly Hill and discovered her Nergal Demon powers. Shortly after that Zero came to tell her Grim Jr. was captured and she went to save him. There she defeated Oogie Boogie and his minions but Grim Jr. didn't liked that and got angry at her. He walked away but Oogie summoned the Pumpkinator that grabbed Minnie and ripped her apart. When she died she gave her right eye to Junior who then gained her Nergal Demon powers. After that her spirit was taken by Doctor Fate. Later when in the Underworld Grim Jr. encountered Minnie in Jeff's cave. She acted really strange to Junior and Him told she was suffering from 7 Deadly Sins. She was now in the last fase "Lust". She wanted Grim Jr. to kiss her else she would kill him, when he kissed him she turned back to normal and got really angry at Grim Jr. Then Him wanted to take Minnie with him but Doctor Fate released her and took her with him to Heaven. There he noticed she still had feelings for his brother and sended her back to Halloween Town. There she saw Junior's spirit got eaten by the Demon Reaper and tried to save him but failed. When Dark Danny destroyed most of the Demon Reaper with his ghost beam the evil Grim Jr. was still alive but when Minnie huged him he got turned back to normal. Minnie's body was lying ripped apart on the ground. Dr. Finklestein did an experiment on her and turned her back body back to alive but now with the appearance of a ragdoll. Later at the castle she was playing Twister with Grim Jr. when suddenly there was an intruder in the castle. Junior took her with him to the vault to fight. They saw it was Mimi and Grim Jr. wanted to solve it but Mimi almost killed him when Minnie attacked her but ended up by being tied up beneath her brother. Grim then came to cut them loose and they went to the vault. There they saw Mimi got the Horror's Hand and saw her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville as Olga. Relationships *'Grim Jr. ' Grim Jr. is the brother of Minnie, she loves him very much although Junior doesn't understand that. *'Grim Reaper ' Grim is the second father of Minnie who raised her. *'Mandy ' Mandy is the mother of Minnie. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal Jr. is the biological father of Minnie, who still sees her as his daughter. *'Nergal ' Nergal is the granddad of Minnie although it is unknown if they met. *'Jack Skellington ' Jack is the uncle of Minnie and has his dancing talent. *'Sally ' Sally is the aunt of Minnie. Gallery angel minnie.png|Minnie's Spirit minnie queen.jpg|Halloween art of Minnie minnie the brave.jpg|Minnie the brave minnie moolight.jpg|Minnie discovering her Demon powers (Grim Tales) Mini Mandy.jpg|Mini Mandy Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:Original Character Category:Puppet Category:Characters Category:Demon